


Hard Work

by Reality 2_1 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_1
Summary: PWP set post 2001





	Hard Work

Rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, he kissed his way down her stomach, a growl escaping him when he felt her shudder under his ministrations. She was still nearly silent, a breathy moan all the sound he had coaxed from her, yet. 

It wouldn’t do.

He needed her, all of her: her scent, the sight, the sound of her when she stopped thinking and allowed herself to simply feel his ministrations. 

They were alone in the house. The night was theirs, and he vowed that before it was over, he’d make her scream.

Tonight, she was his queen, and he didn’t mind kneeling before her sitting form on the couch, a supplicant faced with the divine femininity of the one he was sworn to. 

Kissing the soft skin of her stomach, his lips gliding over a faded birthmark, he let his right hand travel from her knee up her leg along the inside of her thigh, the touch of his fingertips light, barely there. Just the way she liked it. 

Her breath hitched, and when he reached the juncture of her thighs, he was glad she’d opted for a skirt tonight. Slipping the tip of his thumb underneath her satin panties, he stopped, leaned back to take a look at her.

She was glorious with her hair slightly disheveled, her blouse and bra long since discarded somewhere next to the couch. He smiled when he thought it had started as a debate, the way it often did and had turned heated when he swallowed one of her arguments with a kiss. 

Now, the skin of her chest was covered in goosebumps, the nipple not covered by his hand hard – whether due to the cold or arousal he couldn’t tell. However, she’d be warm, hot, soon enough; he’d see to it.

Drawn by the beautiful sight of her breasts, he needed to taste them – again. So he bridged the distance, closed his lips around the one he’d so shamefully neglected until then. He knew she liked it when he suckled the hardened nub, bit it lightly before soothing the sting with the flat tongue.

They’d learned how to play the other’s tune over the years, and yet, the song was never quite the same. He would never tire of feeling her, of being with her. 

She mewled under his latest ministrations, the sound balm to his soul while inflaming all of his nerve endings, intoxicating his senses until he seemed to be filled with a want so strong it became hard to control.

His body, though not as young and limber as it once had been, longed for consummation. Before long he would give in, knew he couldn’t resist the urge to be as close to her as possible. Not before he heard her, really heard her, though, not before he’d made her come undone.

Pulling away, he noted the flush on her chest. Looking up, his gaze met hers, a spark further igniting a fire that was already almost out of bounds. 

Holding her gaze, he slid his other fingers underneath her panties, covering her mound with the palm of his hand for a moment before travelling lower, skimming over the length of her sex. She took in a deep breath, another shiver making her tremble, and she bit down on her bottom lip. 

The sensuality of this woman, his wife, his partner in everything made his own breath hitch. There was so much want in her eyes now; want… and a challenge. 

He knew he was grinning.

She was enjoying herself, no question about it, and yet, she was still in control of herself. 

Trailing up her soft lower lips, he cupped her once more before he reached for her underwear with both of his hands, pulling at it. He found love and lust in her eyes while she lifted her bottom, helping him blindly removing her underwear. 

Unobstructed by any barrier, he parted her labia with his index finger, following the trail of her wet heat, sliding inside her slowly. 

Her eyes fluttered closed for a second, another soft breath passing her lips. Taking her slowly, gently, he soon added a second finger, curving them slightly while brushing his thumb over her clit. 

She moaned, and this time, it took her several seconds to open her eyes as her lids wouldn’t obey her command to stay open any longer.

Torn between the wish to taste her and to watch her come undone, he released a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding. Decisions, decisions… or maybe not. It was still early, the night young. Given some time and motivation…

Whatever she saw in his gaze now, it made her tremble. 

His need to see her, outweighed any other consideration for the moment, and adding a third a finger, he increased his rhythm, his thumb rubbing her pleasure point a bit harder, just right for her. 

A moan, another one. Good, so good and still not good enough.

“I need to hear you,” he pleaded with her, shameless in his need. “Please, come for me.”

She bit her lip, released it, and when he curled his fingers that bit more, she bowed her back, crying out as she tensed. 

Yes! Finally!

She still held his gaze, helpless pleasure in her eyes and a trust that made his heart swell with love, pride, even when the fire of his want was about to burn him to embers. Easing her down, watching her become limp from pleasure, he closed his eyes for a moment. 

She had come undone, but so had he, his emotions trying to choke him. It was her hand tangling in his hair that made him look up, and he knew she felt the same.

He wanted to say thank you for her trust, to crack a joke about hard work always paying off, but all words died before they could leave his lips. They weren’t needed as she leaned down and captured his lips with hers in a tender kiss.

End


End file.
